


Looking for Trouble

by danceamongtheroses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, cute kisses, drunk!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceamongtheroses/pseuds/danceamongtheroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets bored and goes exploring the castle. He ends up finding Altean alcohol, and Keith is the one who finds him drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for klance? Once finds a drink aboard the ship and doesn't know that it's considered Altean liquor and it's hard.

A bored Lance was never a good Lance. When he was bored, he would go searching for something to do, and it was usually not somewhere that he was supposed to go.

 

He was lurking around an old room in the castle. From what he could tell it looked to be a study, with bookshelves lining the walls and a desk facing the door covered in scattered papers. Antiques and knick knacks were put there to give the room a more homey feel, but the thick blanket of dust over the room made his skin crawl. He’d have to let Coran and Allura know all these books were here, maybe they’d find some useful information. 

 

Lance stepped quietly towards the desk, not wanting to disturb the room’s eerie ambiance. The papers on the desk were in Altean, much to his disappointment, so he couldn’t understand what they said. 

 

Moving on from the top of the desk, he tugged gently at the top drawer. Locked. Middle drawer; locked as well. He tugged a little harder on the bottom drawer, assuming it would have the same result. Lance nearly hit himself in the face when it slid out fast, something inside banging heavily against the edges. Collecting himself from the near face punch, he peered into the drawer. A corked bottle was the only thing in it, and the cork looked as though it had been removed before. 

 

Lance lifted the bottle out; it was only a third full, the liquid sloshing around freely inside. Liquor maybe? He uncorked the bottle and took a sniff. It didn’t smell alcoholic. Tilting his head back he took a small sip. It tasted sweet, not like any of the alcohol that his older sibling had let him have little sips of. That stuff made him sputter and cough, but this tasted like it could be for kids. Maybe the person who owned the study let their kids come to work and kept it as a bribe to behave? 

 

Either way, from what he could tell it was harmless. He took a bigger sip this time, enjoying the flavour. It was a billion times better than food goo, and after eating nothing but that for who knows how long a change was gladly welcomed.

 

 

* * *

 

Keith had been searching for that brainless idiot for half an hour. Lance had taken off to do his own thing after dinner, before Shiro could let them know that he wanted all the Paladins to do a training exercise together. Everyone had searched in different directions, and Keith was about ready to give up and turn back. A soft voice could be heard, singing horribly off key and stopping every so often so the voice could giggle. 

 

He sighed heavily, letting his shoulders drop with the breath. He could just turn back now, ignoring Lance and letting someone else deal with him drunk. Or, the thought crossed his mind; it would be great blackmail material for the next time Lance wouldn’t just shut up. 

 

Making his decision, Keith followed the singing voice until he found Lance. He was collapsed on the floor, a goofy smile on his overly red face and covered in dust from rolling around on the ground.

 

“Keith!” Lance slurred happily when he entered the room. Lance tried to stand up, reaching up to put his hand on the desk for support. Too out of it, he slipped half way up, landing back down on the ground with a thud. 

 

“How did this happen?” Keith demanded, crossing his arms with no intention of helping Lance up.

 

Lance giggled. “I found some juice in the desk. It was sooooo good.”

 

“Are you really that dumb?” Keith snapped. “You’re drunk, it wasn’t juice.”

 

Lance pushed himself off of the floor finally, wobbling and looking as if he would fall back down again at any moment. “Uh uh!” he tried to argue. “It tasted like juice.” 

 

Keith stepped past Lance to get to the empty bottle lying in the dust. He took a sniff and took the last drop and sampled it. Lance was right, it didn’t taste like Earth alcohol.

 

“You really are an idiot.” He said as he dropped the bottle and reaching out to the staggering drunk and wrapping an arm around him to keep Lance from falling over. He started to drag Lance out of the study and  back to their rooms. “Why the hell would you drink something you find in an abandoned room in a 10,000 year old castle?”

 

“I dunno.” Lance shrugged. “It was something that wasn’t food goo.”

 

“Can’t fault you there.” Keith said under his breath. He shifted to keep Lance from falling. 

 

They were silent for a few minutes, staggering as best they could through the quiet hallways. Of course Lance would ruin the silence.

 

“Your eyes are pretty.” He said loudly. Keith whipped his head to the side to look at him. 

 

“Thank you?” He stared at Lance. That was definitely unexpected. “Got anything to say about my hair while you’re drunk?”

 

“ ‘M not drunk.” Lance argued, and Keith laughed at that. “Your hair is still dumb. Too long it the back, too short in the front.”

 

“Glad to see you’re still you when you’re out of it.” Keith huffed.

 

“It’s dumb but I like it.” Lance mumbled. Keith nearly dropped him with surprise. They were almost to Lance’s room; just a few more meters and he could drop him off and Lance could sleep off the alcohol, wake up and forget this ever happened. 

When he finally managed to pull Lance through the door, Lance refused to let go.

 

“Lance, let go.” Keith tried to pry Lance’s finger’s off of his neck. Before he could do so, Lance leaned up and put his mouth on Keith’s. Keith jumped back a bit in shock, but Lance moved closer and kissed him again. He could taste the “not alcohol” on Lance’s lips. He pulled back again. “What are you doing?”

 

Lance smiled. “You’re always mad, or you look sad. I just thought you might need something to cheer you up.”

 

Keith groaned and pulled away. “Oh my God, you’re a sappy drunk.” 

 

“I just wanted to make you feel better.” Lance slurred. Keith stayed quiet and began to push Lance into lying down on the bed. 

 

“Well, thanks for that.” Keith said, tucking in the covers around Lance. “Now, sleep.”

 

“Can you stay with me?” Lance asked in the most quiet voice Keith had ever heard.

 

Keith groaned inwardly. “Fine. Move over.” Lance shuffled over a few inches; Keith had to push him further so he could fit, but once he was in and lying down Lance flung an arm over his waist. 

 

“Thanks, man.” Lance said sleepily. “Sleeping alone is lonely, I shared a room with two brothers. And at the garrison I had Hunk.”

 

“I’ve never shared a room until the garrison.” Keith said. “It was annoying.”

 

Lance laughed quietly. “I miss my siblings.”

 

“I’m sure they miss you too.” Keith was never good at cheering people up, but reassurance was something people did, right?

 

Lance smiled. “Yeah, I bet they do.” He looked at Keith for a quick moment before rolling over, his arm leaving Keith’s waist.

 

Keith stared at Lance’s back. “Hey Lance?” Lance grunted as a reply. He took this opportunity to curl up behind Lance, putting his arm over Lance. “You’ll see them again.”

 

Lance turned back to face Keith. “Alright.” He sounded as if he didn’t believe Keith, but he put his own arm around Keith and pulled him closer, his head resting on top of Keith’s.

 

Keith leaned up and kissed Lance’s jaw. It would be awkward as hell to explain to his “rival” in the morning, but for now he settled into Lance’s touch and listened to the soft breaths as Lance fell asleep.

 


End file.
